zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
S-Express
You're on the right tracks, it's full steam ahead... and yet somehow you still have to run. Cast *Sam Yao *Simon Lauchlan *Jody Marsh *Evan Deaubl *Sara Smith *Janine De Luca *Owen Landis *Harry Plot Nice Head Of Steam Runner 3 is a little put out to be running alongside the train rather than on it, but there is no time to relax as Sam spots a broken bridge up ahead. Zombie Jam? You manage to divert the train in the nick of time, but a massive horde of zombies has appeared on the track ahead. The Broken Bridge Runner 8 decides it's time to split up, but as always, Sam's got your back. Jump! You and Runner 8 venture out onto the broken bridge with a crowd of zoms hot on your heels. Sabotage You and Runner 8 are safe on the other side of the broken bridge and watch the zoms plummet into the valley behind you. High Noon No one's plotted what's been going on in this the area since the outbreak; you’re in uncharted territory. Bandit Country You finally catch up with Harry on board his train, but Sam and Runner 8 have spotted a line of people on horseback on the horizon. Transcript moves down track, foliage rustles JODY MARSH: Okay, that fallen tree’s off the track now. Looks like the train’s got a straight run from here down to - SAM YAO: Yeah, cameras show you’ll be okay for the next at least few hundred yards. SIMON LAUCHLAN: I mean, not that I’m not glad we’ve managed to get all those fuel drums loaded onto this may I say magnificent steam engine - HARRY: Locomotive! She’s a locomotive, thank you! SIMON LAUCHLAN: - but I did think that travelling by train might involve more travelling on the train, not running alongside the train. SAM YAO: Yeah, sorry about that. It turns out that Network Rail actually was useful for something after all. No one’s done any maintenance on these lines for months! Lots of debris, fallen tree branches, shopping trolleys - SARA SMITH: - wrong kind of zombies on the line. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Uh, any chance we could just hitch a ride for the next mile or two? SAM YAO: Ooh, sorry, guys. Looks like the points up ahead aren’t right. They’ll take the train over a broken bridge unless you get there first. And, uh, yeah, we can’t really stop, because - HARRY: She’s got up a nice head of steam, she really has. I can’t believe I was scared to use her until now! Look at her go, ooh! SAM YAO: Yeah, so, there’s that nice head of steam and that crowd of zombies that were chasing the tall ship? Yeah, now they’re chasing you. JODY MARSH: There’s a reason they call us runners. Come on, guys! moves down track SARA SMITH: Can’t you slow that thing down at all? We want to change the points so you don’t plummet to your death on that broken bridge, but it’s hard to stay ahead of you when you’re going so fast! HARRY: Sorry! I think the brake’s not quite - JODY MARSH: The brake’s not working? You’re on a runaway train? HARRY: Not runaway, just not as easy to control as I’d hoped. SAM YAO: Okay! Runner Five, you’re closest. Just put on a burst of speed now and – great! Points changed, train diverted from the broken bridge. That’s uh, “brownie points” for you, Five. Did you… did you see what I did, there? Yeah, probably best you didn’t, to be honest. JODY MARSH: So we’re okay now, smooth tracks from here? SAM YAO: Just checking the cameras. Oh, ooh, yeah, so there’s a massive horde of zombies on the track ahead. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh, well, great! They can be friends with the zombies already chasing us. SARA SMITH: Train’ll just mow them down, squish! Zombie jam! SAM YAO: I don’t know, this many might end up derailing the train. I think you’ll have to - SIMON LAUCHLAN: shouts Here, zombie-wombies! Tasty human flesh for you! Extremely attractive, tanned, fit flesh in my case, not to boast. Come and get it! As I run away from the train tracks. SAM YAO: Yep! That’s the general idea. moves down track SARA SMITH: Okay, so we’re splitting up, got it? SAM YAO: Yep, got eyes on you from three separate security cameras, now. Should be able to keep you safe. Runners Three and Four, head towards the abandoned warehouse. You should be able to funnel them into the warehouse and bolt the door. We’ve got four runners leading some towards the staircases in the park. SARA SMITH: That’ll keep them busy. SAM YAO: Yeah, so, you and Runner Five - SARA SMITH: I think you’re thinking what we’re thinking. SAM YAO: Head towards the broken bridge? SARA SMITH: Read my mind! Come on, Five. I always like doing my own stunts! SARA SMITH: No, it’s going to be fine! SAM YAO: Are you sure? Because, I don’t know. From this angle, the gap in that bridge looks bigger than I - SARA SMITH: We’ve dealt with worse than this, haven’t we, Five? SAM YAO: Oh, I mean, maybe you could… you could climb down? I mean, the structure looks pretty sturdy, with all those crossbeams. SARA SMITH: We like to live dangerously. Come on, Five. We’re going to get a good run-up, and grunts as she jumps Jump! blows SARA SMITH: Woohoo! We did it! And the zoms? SAM YAO: Falling into the valley like - SARA SMITH: Like lemmings? SAM YAO: From the seminal 1991 Amiga game, Lemmings? Yes. Like that broken bridge was put there on purpose for them to fall off. SARA SMITH: Yeah… yeah. SAM YAO: Okay, guys, the next few miles of track look really good. You should be able to meet the train just before the next valley. And you might even get a ride to Bert Airfield. SARA SMITH: Great! We’re on our way. SAM YAO: You know, it’s funny. Harry’s had this train before the apocalypse, but he reckons he was afraid to use it. SARA SMITH: Because he doesn’t really know how to drive it? SAM YAO: Aw, no, no. He was saying he’s had interests on Rofflenet from people who didn’t seem too keen on him having a working train if he wasn’t going to share it with them. SARA SMITH: You know, now that you mention it - SAM YAO: What? SARA SMITH: Oh, it’s probably nothing. SAM YAO: No, what? SARA SMITH: Well, it didn’t look to me like that bridge had just half collapsed by itself. It’s sturdy, like you say. Looked to me like sabotage. SARA SMITH: Can you hear horses? SAM YAO: Um, hmm. Can’t see anything on the scanners. I think there are some wild horses around here somewhere. Well, you know, gone wild since the uh, you know. SARA SMITH: Yeah. So, if it was sabotage along the bridge forcing the train along the other track, where’s that track leading? SAM YAO: I uh… hmm, let me check the maps. It’s out of range for most of our runs. SARA SMITH: Five, I hate to say it, but I’ve… I’ve got a bad feeling about this. SAM YAO: Yep, got it on the map. It’s, uh… hmm. SARA SMITH: What? SAM YAO: It’s just, well, we’ve never found out what’s been going on there since the apocalypse. SARA SMITH: Going on? SAM YAO: We’ve never had reason to go there, but New Canton gave us their notes. Maps show there’s another bridge over there, but it’s mostly a blank zone. Everyone they’ve ever sent into it hasn’t returned. SARA SMITH: Right… SAM YAO: On the positive side, uh, sun’s come out. SARA SMITH: Just in time for high noon. moves down track HARRY: There you are! Sight for sore eyes and no mistake! I’ll try to slow her down a little, and you can - SARA SMITH: See that, Five? Along the ridge above the valley? SAM YAO: What? I don’t see – ah, oh, now I do see. Line of people on horseback. SARA SMITH: We need to get on this train, and we need to get it to cover. HARRY: I don’t see any cover, and I have to man the engine! SARA SMITH: You need to - gunshots HARRY: They got my bloody hat! Shot right through my train driver’s hat! SAM YAO: Runner Five, Runner Eight, stay low, behind the train. You’ll need to follow behind and jump on at the back to stay out of their sight line. HARRY: But what about me? SARA SMITH: Stay cool, Harry! We’ll come up with a plan. SAM YAO: We’re going to need one, fast. We’re in bandit country. Category:Mission Category:Season Two